flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonata Melody Gray-Stone
Sonata Melody Gray-Stone is a Dragon Diviner that is part of the Hounds of Hell dark guild. Personality Sonata is a confident, clever, disciplined and intelligent woman. However, she is also very aggressive, arrogant, cruel, and nasty. She has a large streak of cynicism and is quite deceitful and self-centered; because of this she is untrustworthy. She is quick tempered, impatient, stubborn, pessimistic, and impulsive. She is also very possessive and resentful, and as such vengeful when slighted. Known Attacks/Abilities * Skull Song: Sonata sings a hair raising, looking around to see if someone is watching you, hauntingly beautiful song. Her eye glows a bright red color, her traveller mark glows a bright white color, enhancing its color. With this song she is able to animate the skulls around her lair, she can cause them to float and in turn throw them at an enemy. These skulls are real human or other race skulls, the spoils of her battles. When they are thrown at the enemy they feel like someone threw a large rock at them. The amount of energy she puts in will tell you how hard the skulls hit you. * Sonic Song: Her eye glows a vibrant purple with the traveller symbol glowing a vibrant yellow that stands out when she uses this power. Depending on how much energy or power she wants to use, she creates a minimum of three sound waves the more power she uses the more she can create. The most she can create at this level, is ten sound waves. These create a sharp knife like blast of air that strikes an enemy. The first one isn’t as strong, and the strength increases with the number of waves she produces. * Whispers Sweet Melody: With Whisper’s Sweet Melody, Sonata’s eye turns a pale silver, it glows rather dim. Her travelers symbol turns a shark black and isn’t cloudy at all. With this attack Sonata is able to speak to team mates, allies, or enemies to taunt them should she need to. The only problem with this attack is that if someone figures out that it is her who is putting these words in their ears it stops. The spell is broken. The neat thing about it is that to everyone who she is not speaking to, it sounds like whistling. Special Form Attacks/Abilties * Recurrent Verse: trance type move. She can hold someone in a trance with a melody. * Sonic Song (dragon strength): Her eye glows a vibrant purple with the traveller symbol glowing a vibrant yellow that stands out when she uses this power. Depending on how much energy or power she wants to use, she creates a minimum of ten sound waves the more power she uses the more she can create. The most she can create at this level, is twenty sound waves. These create a sharp knife like blast of air that strikes an enemy. The first one isn’t as strong, and the strength increases with the number of waves she produces. Background Sonata was born to Adagio the male dragon of Sound, a very mighty dragon who likes to hear the sound of female travelers voices singing to him. That’s how Sonata’s mother was able to stay alive while Adagio had his hold on her. He liked her voice a lot. At one point he almost fell in love with her, at least until he heard she was pregnant. This made Adagio a little crazy. He was made that he let himself make a mistake such as this one. Still Adagio was held with Lyricia’s voice. It was soft like the wind and relaxed him. Finally nine months went by and a beautiful baby girl was born. Lyricia unfortunately passed away giving birth to the child. Adagio always hated Sonata for taking his song bird away from him. Still he took care of Sonata, raising her until he thought she was able to take care of herself. Which was at the age of Seventeen. She was left to fend for herself in the dead of night. She at first was scared and didn’t move, allowing herself to fade to almost nothing. That’s when she met a young man by the name of Thomas, she fell in love with him, unaware that all he wanted her for was to keep her bed warm. She lived with him for Eight years, making him food, keeping him entertained, and all the things a good lover was supposed to do right?! Wrong on the Ninth year, he told her that she had to leave, he was no longer interested in her, she had become old and ugly. This changed Sonata from the sweet and caring girl that she once was. She began cruel, killing him on the spot. This was the first skull she added to her rather large collection now. She took her time cleaning the flesh from the skull and eating what she could from his body and burning the rest in his house when she burnt it to the ground. From this moment she started to collect the skulls of anyone that told her she couldn’t do something, or annoyed her, or just crossed her path in the wrong way. When she turn Four Hundred years of age, she ran into her Father. Now a strong fierce woman she looked up at him and told him that she would be the one to kill him for leaving her to fend for herself. She started to train to fight, killing anyone that challenged her or trained her how to fight. Yes the people that helped her learn to be the warrior she is now were killed and their skulls were added to her collection. Her goal at putting her Father’s skull on the wall of her lair became a very strong passion. So much so that she tested herself on a smaller, lesser dragon. Still large standing at leas the height of a small house. She fought the beast, it took a rather long time for her to do. This was when she found out about her dragon form and found out just how powerful some of her attacks could be. This time instead of skinning the dragon’s skull she fashioned it into a helmet and used the rest of the hide to make the rest of her armor. Burning the rest of the body, just like the rest of her victims. At age 620 she met a man by the name of Prometheus. He promised her that she would have her own quarters and he would allow her to do as she pleased, so long as she helped with Guild fights in the future. She agree’d only because he told her she could have the skulls. She made herself a lair under the castle the guild took up residence in. Covering the walls in the skulls she had collected. Leaving the largest wall for the skull of her Father. Throughout her life she has collected many skulls, and many lanterns. She loves the eerie feel of a dimly lit room with skulls from floor to ceiling. She’s even started to have to double up on some walls she has so many skulls. Sonata spends a lot of time in her lair, or out hunting. Rarely is she seen in the main area of the guild hall. It was around this time she found out that her father had past on her two hundredth year. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dragon Diviner Category:Hounds of Hell members Category:Diviner Category:Sejuani xo